206 Bones
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around everyone's favourite Squints and FBI Agent . Ratings may vary. Drabble six: Sweets found his place in the world.
1. Chapter 1: Thunder

**206 Bones  
**by** MGO**

Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth  
Warning(s): Character Death  
**Spoiler(s):** 3.14 - "The Wannabe in the Weeds"  
Rants: I'm really into _Bones_ right now, and Booth x Brennan is my OTP. 3  
Summary: Nothing good ever lasts.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**

* * *

**

She was singing and smiling and enjoying herself – something she hadn't done in what felt like ages. Her coworkers – her friends – were rooting her own. She hadn't felt this good in ages.

But nothing good ever lasts, she's known that since she was fifteen. Everything ends and it never ends in happiness. That's why she should have seen it coming. That's why she shouldn't have been surprised by the seemingly thunderous boom of the gun.

She definitely shouldn't have been surprised to see Booth's body hit the ground.

She should have known better, maybe then his death wouldn't have hurt.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas

**206 Bones  
**by** MGO**

Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Angela Montenegro, Zack Addy  
Warning(s): N/A  
Spoiler(s): N/A  
Rants: I love Zack so much, and even though Booth x Brennan is my _Bones_ OTP, I like Zack x Brennan a lot too... And yeah, I know it's not Christmas.  
Summary: Angela finds Zack standing under a holly leaf.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**

* * *

**

"Something wrong, Zack?" Angela asked, causing the awkward male to blink at her in confusion. "You look like you're lost."

"I know where I am –" Zack started, but Angela waved her hand to silence him.

"You've been standing in that doorway for half an hour," Angela explained. "I could understand if there was mistletoe, but that's a holly leaf."

"I know," Zack said, nodding. "But Hodgins said if I stood here long enough, Dr. Brennan would kiss me."

"Did he really now?" Angela asked, quirking an eyebrow. Zack nodded again. "And has she?"

"Not yet," Zack sighed.

"You do know she went home already, right?" Angela asked. Zack stared at Angela for a minute, before glancing up at the holly leaf.

"This wouldn't have worked even if it was mistletoe, would it?" Zack asked.

"With Brennan? Probably not," Angela replied. Zack looked like a kicked puppy, and despite the fact it wasn't her fault, Angela felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Zack."

"It's not your fault," Zack replied.

"I know," Angela replied, "Tell you what though: one, I'll yell at Hodgins, and two-" After kissing one of her own fingers, Angela pressed it to Zack's lips.

"That's not a real kiss," Zack said.

"That's not real mistletoe," Angela pointed out.

"Point taken," Zack assented.

"Merry Christmas, Zack," Angela said, smiling at him brightly.

"Merry Christmas, Angela," Zack smiled in return.


	3. Chapter 3: He

**206 Bones  
**by** MGO**

Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth  
Warning(s): N/A  
**Spoiler(s)**: 4.25 "The Critic in the Cabarnet"  
Rants: I wish Dr. Brennan would have Booth's baby. It'd be beautiful.  
Summary: Brennan's waiting for Booth to wake up.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**

* * *

**

She wasn't going to leave him, not this time. He wasn't going to die, not now, not ever. She needed him. He was her best friend and she loved him.

This surgery – this tumor – he had a good chance to survive it. Everything was going to be okay. All he had to do was wake up.

She would be here, by his side, waiting for that moment. She took his hand in hers, running her thumb along his knuckles as he slept on.

He was her world, even if she didn't know it yet – and she was going to stay by his side until everything was better. After all, she owed him that much.


	4. Chapter 4: Heart

**206 Bones  
**by** MGO**

Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Cam Saroyan, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth  
Warning(s): N/A  
Spoiler(s): N/A  
Rants: I realize now that Brennan's hatred of psychology would include a disbelief of conditioning. Bite me.  
Summary: Saroyan contemplates why people love.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**

* * *

**

Cam weighed the organ in her hand, squeezing it gently. The heart was light and felt tacky as it stuck to her latex gloves. Had they always felt like that? She couldn't remember.

"I wonder if it's natural to feel pain in our hearts, or is that a feeling we've inherited from our society?" She asked aloud, examining the organ closer.

"Does it really matter?" Booth asked, and Cam smiled at him and shrugged. "We love because we have hearts. That's all that matters."

"Yeah," Cam agreed, nodding her head.

"That's not right at all," Brennan interrupted, not bothering to glance up from the skeleton she was examining, but the other two turned to look at her. "The heart serves to pump blood through the body. Love isn't a thing, anyways. It's a series of socially conceived conditioned feelings caused by chemical reactions in the brain."

"Well, the chemicals reacting in my brain feel the same way about you," Booth replied, a goofy smile on his face.

"I seriously doubt that," Brennan replied, not even casting a glance in his direction.

"Ouch," Cam said, a wry smile on her lips.

"No kidding," Booth snorted.


	5. Chapter 5: Lovers

**206 Bones  
**by** MGO**

Rating: PG-13  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Angela Montenegro x Jack Hodgins  
Warning(s): N/A  
Spoiler(s): N/A  
Rants: I wish Jack and Angie had stayed together. They're so cute. :(  
Summary: Angela and Jack, the two of them together, that's all that matters.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**

* * *

**

Angela was writhing, limbs tangled in damp, sweaty sheets and Jack. Jack was pressed flush against her, their lips locked together and tongues clashing. Hands roamed familiar bodies, stroking, tugging and scratching.

This is where they belonged – together – with no way to tell where one ends and the other starts. Hearts beating frantically in rhythm, sparks in their minds – one common goal in mind, with equal effort to achieve it.

Angela's using Jack, and Jack Angela. This was more though, more than just an ends to a mean – they were meant to be doing this together. They fit together, like two puzzle pieces. And for now, this was the universe. Nothing else mattered.

Eventually they'd settle down, exhausted and wrapped in each other's arms. They'd kiss and whisper sweet nothings. And that, that would be perfect too. That would be all they needed.

They were in love. Nothing else mattered, as long as Jack had his Angie, and Angela her Jack


	6. Chapter 6: Dark

**206 Bones  
**by** MGO**

Rating: PG  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Lance Sweets  
Warning(s): N/A  
**Spoiler(s):** 4.21 "Mayhem on the Cross"  
Rants: I adore Sweets (almost as much as I adore Zack). This episode made me so sad.  
Summary: Sweets found his place in the world.

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**

* * *

**

When Sweets had entered the warehouse he knew this was where he belonged – not socially, economically or physically – but mentally. The music was loud and fast, and he could feel the drums in his bones. This was the kind of noise his heart needed, the lyrics appealing to his own wandering mind.

He didn't always feel the need to hate everything, but when you didn't really fit in the world as it was, and there was nothing you could do to change it, what did that leave? Fast guitars, banging drums and lyrics about hating everything.

And it's not like his life revolved around any of this. It was just a heavy, dark and relatively safe alternative to the one that had appealed to him so strongly in high school. Here, with other people who felt the same, this is where he belonged. Even more so when you take into account that half the people here were on the same socially accepted pedestal of achievement with little moral support as him and looking for a safe outlet for release.

So no, Sweets wasn't ashamed. He might have told Booth he was over this kind of stuff, but it really wasn't any of Booth's business. If Booth wasn't going to share his personal life and struggles with Sweets, then Sweets was inclined to do the same with Booth.

Everyone needed to belong. Sweets had found his niche in dark, abandoned buildings with people on drugs and bands condemning life. That's all that mattered, Sweets knew that, and he accepted it gladly.


End file.
